The Marauders and the Mystery of the Fire
by Manda Panda Bear
Summary: Problems with finding a good DADA teacher isn’t a recent development at Hogwarts, it’s more like an ongoing project. He’s arrogant, he’s haughty, he’s precise, and he’s tough…but what happens when the Marauders discover what Professor Von Fe


_Hey y'all…sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I was just trying to reacquaint myself with the characters. This story is going to be fun, obviously it's another MWPP and it's set in their sixth year.  Thanks for reading and please review.  ~Jo_

            "There's no girl worth dying for," Sirius said plainly.

            "Not true," James said, "Lily's worth dying for."

            "Worth killing for, but not worth dying for." Sirius sniffed.

            "You guys have got to try this," Remus sat a fizzing drink before either of his friends.

            "What is it?" Sirius said, lifting the glass and examining the dark frothy liquid.

            "Just drink it," Remus smiled.

            James studied it for only a second before taking a swig.  It was sweet, tingly, and tickled his mouth.  Sirius stared at James, awaiting a reaction.  James nodded with a surprised grin, "Not bad."

            Reluctantly Sirius took a sip, and received the same reacting though his face was puckered anticipating the worst.  Remus stared wide-eyed at his friend, hoping he'd say something soon.

            "What is this?" Sirius said looking at the glass, "When does it get bad?" 

            "It doesn't," Remus grinned.

            "What is it?" James asked.

            "An experiment.  It's a Muggle drink, it's called Root Beer."

            "Yuck," Sirius grumbled.

            "Eww," James agreed.  "It's made out of roots?"

            "Yes." Remus sounded all most annoyed, "but you eat potatoes right?"

            Sirius and James exchanged glances.

            Remus just snickered in response and lifted James's glass, "It was good until it was made out of something earthy, the carbonation is the trick.  I had to make a spell specifically for bubbles, I realize the Muggles don't do it that way…but I think it tastes the same."

            Sirius rolled his eyes then leaned on the table, "Hey Moony, are girls worth dying for?"

            "He means is love worth dying for?" James added.

            Remus looked between their anxious faces.  He wanted desperately to go back to explaining how to make Root Beer, but instead he heaved a great sigh and set the glass back on the counter pensively.  "Yes and yes."  

Remus made to get up but Sirius called him back to the table, "Oh no.  You're not getting away that easy."

            "I'm not getting in this ethical debate with the two of you.  I know how you both get going when you're into it."

            "Come on," James pleaded.

            All three paused as the doors to the library swung open and in swooped the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  

            They watched him pass by and speak to the librarian.

            "And you thought Lucius Malfoy was haughty," James snickered at Sirius.

            "I think that man takes the prize on arrogance," Remus said.  "Professor Mystic Von Feuer."

He was a tall, slim man with a proud demeanor.  He rarely spoke.  His fine chiseled features always remained stagnant, and his narrow eyes glistened dangerously.  His hair, his clothes, even his gestures were perfect, precise, nothing was ever out of order…including his classes.

            James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had all managed passing their O.W.L in Defense Against the Dark Arts and had pursued it, now in their sixth year.  Professor Von Feuer had been a new addition to the roster for teachers, and no one could handle his accurate and highly organized, zero tolerance for error method of teaching.  Defense Against the Dark Arts was tough enough, and it was taken very seriously by students and staff alike, but Professor Von Feuer's class was almost unbearable.

            Von Feuer turned and scanned the nearly vacant library.  The three took the cue to look in different directions.

            He raised a single eye brow at the group, and when they heard the click of his heels rhythmically carry him away they turned to watch him leave.

            "There's something about that guy," James said.  "Something not right."

            "Yeah there's been something not right with all of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers.  I swear that position is jinxed." Sirius said looking at his friends.  "No one's ever kept it for more than a year."

            "Yeah," Remus nodded in agreement, "remind me never to apply for teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."


End file.
